


Контракт

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Это история о том, как опасно соглашаться на что-то, не читая условий





	Контракт

Это был поистине исторический момент! Сегодня, тринадцатого ноября, в пятницу, без двух минут полночь Дженсен Эклз, без преувеличения, решал судьбу королевства Иридия.

Дерзкая вылазка против проклятых гоблинов, разграбивших восточные земли от опушки Черного леса до отрогов Янтарных гор, шла без сучка и задоринки. Он разрабатывал эту операцию почти два дня. Элитный отряд гвардии, сменивший парадные доспехи на темные, невидимые в ночи плащи, с подветренной стороны подкрался к большому неопрятному лагерю. Быстро и почти беззвучно сняв часовых, они подбирались сейчас к шатру самого Темного Властелина.

Дженсен, прикусив от напряжения язык, полз по-пластунски, сжимая в руке короткий прямой меч. В крови кипел чистый адреналин, сухой шелест травы казался непозволительно громким, и Дженсен тревожно вслушивался в однообразный разговор дежуривших у костра стражников. Еще немного, и он различит кисти бахромы и жутковатую вышивку на пологе. Только бы не попасться в магическую ловушку! Только бы не попасться...

— Блядь!

Дженсен подпрыгнул в кресле, уставившись на стилизованную под свиток табличку, перекрывшую дорогу к подвигу не хуже коварного заклинания, и, промахиваясь от нервов, несколько раз ткнул в крестик. Свиток не закрывался.

— С-скотина! — быстро промотав вниз примерно пару миль текста, Дженсен судорожно влепил галку в окошке ознакомления с какой-то очередной бредохерней и не глядя нажал «согласен». — Да на, подавись, тварь!

— Столько экспрессии! — раздался насмешливый голос за спиной. — Для начала мы могли бы просто познакомиться.

Медленно, очень медленно Дженсен поднял руку, стащил наушники, в которых снова слышался шорох травы, отдаленные звуки леса и закольцованный диалог стражников у костра, и осторожно повернул голову. В темном стекле окна на фоне здания бургерной и мигающей вывески соседнего с общагой мотеля отчетливо отражалась фигура незнакомца. Дженсен открыл рот, снова закрыл его, прикипев взглядом к этому отражению и почему-то не решаясь обернуться.

— Ты, блядь, кто? — наконец выдал он.

Незнакомец чуть слышно фыркнул и, переместившись к окну, присел на широкий захламленный подоконник.

— Формулировка так себе, но для начала сойдет, — сообщил он, поправив безукоризненный манжет рубашки, сколотый запонкой с темным, рубиново-красным камнем. — Я Джаред.

— Охренеть! — выразил удивление Дженсен и развернулся вместе с креслом, придерживая висящие на шее наушники. — Чего тебе тут надо, Джаред? И как ты вообще сюда вперся? Ты знаешь Кейна?

— Да, его тоже...

Джаред рассеянно кивнул, изучая комнату с таким преувеличенным интересом, точно его привели сюда с завязанными глазами. А Дженсен рассматривал Джареда, чувствуя, как постепенно закипает мозг.

Он затруднился бы сказать, сколько Джареду лет. В неверных отсветах из окна его возраст размывался игрой теней и разноцветных бликов. Но вот костюм этого ненормального гостя, даже на неискушенный взгляд Дженсена, стоил больше, чем все, что можно было вынести из их с Крисом берлоги. Остроносые туфли блестели, будто Джаред ходил в них, не касаясь земли, камни на манжетах рубашки загадочно мерцали в полутьме, а массивная печатка с профилем козлиной головы, похоже, была из настоящего золота. Дженсен нервно сглотнул, пытаясь представить, где раздолбай и укурок Кейн мог познакомиться с таким персонажем, не преуспел и потянулся за телефоном.

— А вот этого не надо, — Джаред строго погрозил длинным пальцем. Он вообще весь был высокий, длинный и как-то неестественно плывущий, словно Дженсен смотрел на него сквозь мерное колебание воздуха, какое бывает над разведенным огнем или раскаленным асфальтом.

— Почему? — Дженсен нахмурился, но опустил телефон.

— А зачем? — насмешливо спросил Джаред, по-птичьи склонив голову. Пряди каштановых волос коснулись плеча.

— Спросить, какого черта Крис дал тебе ключ!

Джаред развеселился, будто услышал забавнейшую шутку, и обнажил в улыбке идеально ровные белоснежные зубы. Его чуть раскосые глаза блеснули красным отражением плещущего на улице неона. Вот странно... Дженсен готов был поклясться, что еще пять минут назад вывеска привычно переливалась желтым и синим.

— Не стоит беспокоить Криса, — Джаред чуть подался вперед, сменив тон с насмешливого на доверительный. — Ему сейчас хорошо, хотя... м... утром будет плохо. Очень плохо, — почти промурлыкал он, словно сама мысль об этом забавляла и приносила Джареду удовольствие. — Впрочем, он здесь не при чем, ведь меня впустил ты.

«Псих», — подумал Дженсен, ежась под изучающим взглядом и вспоминая, что межсезонье — известное время обострений. Как разговаривать с психами, он не знал, поэтому сидел молча, по-прежнему сжимая в руке телефон, но не решаясь поднести его к уху. Вдруг звонок спровоцирует этого сумасшедшего.

Джаред смотрел на него и предвкушающе улыбался, никак не развивая свою мысль. Смотрел, как кошка на прижатую лапой мышь или сытый обжора на маленький, но приятный десерт. Затянувшееся молчание его, очевидно, не волновало.

— Что тебе нужно?

Как Дженсен ни старался, голос дрогнул, зато Джаред разулыбался еще шире. В неверном мерцающем свете Дженсену даже почудились небольшие, но острые клыки.

— Сущую мелочь, — небрежно сообщил Джаред и плавно стек с подоконника. — Всего лишь забрать свое.

— Что свое?

Холодея, Дженсен различил в собственном голосе панические нотки и машинально представил, как будет ржать Кейн, если это подстроенный им розыгрыш. Но, глядя на мягко приближающегося к нему Джареда, вдруг понял, что изо всех сил хочет, чтобы так оно и было. Розыгрыш — это хотя бы понятно, а с Крисом он разберется, не впервой. Но Криса здесь не было, был только Джаред.

Когда тот оказался на расстоянии шага, нервы не выдержали, и Дженсен вскочил, забыв про висящие на шее наушники. Ноутбук дернулся, съехал на край стола, но Джаред успел придержать его рукой. Штекер наушников, обычно вылетающий в таких случаях из гнезда, заклинило намертво, и Дженсен оказался почти на привязи.

— Зачем так нервничать? — укоризненно спросил Джаред, трогая натянувшийся провод пальцами с черными, неестественно толстыми, изогнутыми ногтями. — Ты же только что был согласен.

— На что?!

Джаред улыбнулся и молча указал на экран. Давешний свиток как по заказу развернулся над игровым пейзажем. Дирижируя в воздухе черным когтем, Джаред листал его, глумливо изображая сочувствие. Дженсен, как загипнотизированный, смотрел на проплывающие строчки.

Я... Дженсен Росс Эклз.... Именуемый в дальнейшем продавец.... Передаю свои тело и душу... в вечное безвозмездное пользование...

Привычные и понятные после двух курсов юридического термины отказывались укладываться в закоротившем от ужаса мозгу.

— Так не бывает! — прохрипел он. — Этого там не было!

— Если бы этого не было там, меня не было бы здесь, — рассудительно заметил Джаред, без труда вытаскивая штекер наушников из гнезда. — В аду, знаешь ли, любят формальности, — продолжил он, наматывая на кулак провод. — Это часть нашей работы. Изрядная, надо заметить, часть.

Финал фразы прозвучал с явственным отвращением. Дженсен обреченно заскулил, рванулся, но Джаред без труда удержал его, подтаскивая все ближе. В ноздри ударил запах серы, смешанный с дорогим парфюмом, горячие когтистые пальцы сжали руку чуть выше локтя. Дженсен подумал, что сейчас грохнется в обморок. Мимоходом коснувшись его щеки, Джаред снял наушники, чтобы издевательски аккуратно пристроить их на погасшем ноутбуке.

— Полагаю, мы начнем с тела, — доверительно сообщил он.

— Чт-то?

Вместо ответа Джаред притянул Дженсена за шлевки джинсов. От него исходил ровный, упругий жар. Лицо вдруг оказалось совсем близко, и Дженсен с содроганием разглядел вполне отчетливые острые клыки в его улыбке, крошечные треугольные рожки на лбу и всполохи алого в глазах с вертикальными, как у кота, зрачками. Горячие широкие ладони огладили спину, смяли задницу и снова вернулись к лопаткам. Дженсен дернулся в бесполезной попытке отстраниться.

— Я не по этим делам! — голос слегка дрожал, но Дженсен надеялся, что фраза прозвучала твердо.

Глаза Джареда коротко, торжествующе вспыхнули.

— Какая наивная ложь, — насмешливо протянул он, медленно ведя ладонями к пояснице. Теперь одна из них была по-прежнему горячей, а вторая холодной, как лед. — Напомнить тебе, на кого ты дрочил в выпускном классе? Или про те каникулы в Вегасе? Про придорожный мотель в канун Рождества девяносто восьмого? О... Или, может быть, про кое-какие сайты, на которых ты ошиваешься, пока Крис развлекается с очередной подружкой?

— Откуда ты знаешь?!

Джаред дьявольски усмехнулся. Его руки, сильные и бесцеремонные, по-хозяйски оглаживали тело. Деморализованный Дженсен, почти не сопротивляясь, позволил стащить с себя заношенную футболку с Карателем. Небрежно бросив ее на пол, Джаред властно толкнул его в сторону кровати.

— Черт! Нет, это Кейна!

— Я знаю.

Джаред издевательски ухмыльнулся и надавил на плечи, заставляя опуститься на постель. Тяжело, загнанно дыша, Дженсен отползал от края, пока не уперся лопатками в стену.

— Ты такой напряженный, — Джаред не торопясь стянул с плеч пиджак, который, вроде бы, был полностью застегнут еще секунду назад, и, забравшись на кровать, навис сверху, опираясь на стену правой рукой в дюйме от головы Дженсена. — Может, по косячку?

На ладони левой, перед лицом Дженсена, тут же материализовался косяк. Джаред вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Нет? Тогда «скитлз»? — Гипнотически блеснул рубин запонки, косяк сменился гостью разноцветных таблеток. Дженсен только сильнее прижался к стене, с ужасом помотав головой. Джаред понимающе ухмыльнувшись, провел жестким когтем по его щеке. — Пудра... Да? — с придыханием прошептал он. Таблетки сменила ровная дорожка белого порошка. — М-м... Ты же любишь, Дженсен.

— Н-нет. Г-господи, — Джаред поморщился, — да я всего один раз!

— Один?! — глаза Джареда снова вспыхнули, выражение брезгливости на его лице сменилось торжествующей ухмылкой.

— Два! Какая разница?!

— Дьявол в деталях, — ласково просветил Джаред. — В маленьких лживых деталях. Тебе ли не знать?

Он придвинулся ближе и сам втянул наркотик широко раздувающимися ноздрями. Дженсен наблюдал за этим со смесью возбуждения и паники, не решаясь даже думать о том, как кокс подействует на это безумное существо. Пьяно улыбнувшись, Джаред положил руку Дженсену на загривок. Рубашка, словно растворяясь, исчезала с его плеч, обнажая их точеную линию и идеально гладкую смуглую кожу. 

— Мне нравится, когда ты врешь, — интимно прошептал Джаред, силой отрывая Дженсена от стены и притягивая к себе. — Это возбуждает. Чувствуешь?

Джаред перехватил Дженсена за запястье и бесцеремонно приложил его руку к своему паху. Дрожащими пальцами Дженсен ощутил шелковистую ткань его брюк и твердый внушительный стояк под ней. Не дожидаясь ответа, Джаред повалил его на кровать и тяжело рухнул сверху. Извиваясь под ним, силясь скинуть жаркое неподъемное тело, Дженсен с ужасом чувствовал, как едва ли не против воли заводится от этой возни.

Приподнявшись, Джаред расстегнул и стащил на бедра его джинсы. Дженсен задергался, но с тем же успехом могла бунтовать пойманная кошкой мышь. 

— Нет!

— Да! — Придавив Дженсена к постели, Джаред силой просунул руку между его ног, на грани боли прочертил когтем от копчика до мошонки по ложбинке между ягодиц, взвесил в руке предательски налившийся член. — Определенно, да, — насмешливо заключил он. — Полагаю, мы обойдемся без прелюдий.

Дженсен замычал, корчась, будто червяк, почуявший острие крючка. Мысль, что у Джареда вполне может быть как у коня, придавала сил, но недостаточно, чтобы вырваться.

— Нет! Блядь, больно!

— А ты расслабься, — вкрадчиво посоветовал Джаред, растягивая губы в клыкастой усмешке. — Не в первый же раз.

Член входил медленно и плавно, по неизвестно откуда взявшейся смазке, но распирало так, что Дженсен, не будь он возбужден до предела, просто орал бы в голос.

— С-сука!

Левую ягодицу обжег короткий шлепок. Джаред начал двигаться. Тяжело дыша, Дженсен постарался расслабиться, приспособиться к ощущениям. Боль не исчезла, нет, просто перестала быть нестерпимой, в какой-то момент Дженсен поймал себя на том, что больше не вжимается в матрас на каждом толчке.

Внутри было полно и горячо. Джаред не церемонился. Одной рукой он крепко обхватил Дженсена за талию, второй — сжимал запястья заведенных над головой рук. Кровать скрипела и шаталась, характерно ударяясь о стену. Перед помраченным сознанием мелькнули завтрашние недовольные рожи и провокационные вопросы соседей по общаге, но Дженсен смог только беспомощно застонать и еще больше развести ноги, уже сознательно подаваясь на ходящий в заднице член.

Стояло почти до боли, но Джаред держал так крепко, что дотронуться до себя было невозможно. Дженсен чувствовал, как это заводит его все больше. Почти презирая себя, он тихо стонал сквозь зубы и подмахивал, как последняя шлюха, страстно мечтая о разрядке и чтобы все кончилось, но Джаред не торопился.

— Придется попросить.

— Блядь! — Дженсен закусил губу, мотая головой по подушке.

— Это не просьба.

Дженсен забился, как в припадке, отчаянно вырываясь, но руки словно попали в тиски. Джаред наклонился к уху, мимоходом широко и влажно лизнув шею, обдал запахом серы и горячим звериным дыханием.

— Я могу держать тебя так долго, очень долго, — хрипло прошептал он, — практически вечность. Хочешь?

— Пожалуйста...

— Громче, — Джаред жестко ухмыльнулся и наклонился снова, почти нежно прижавшись щекой к щеке. — Громко и в подробностях.

— Нет! Они... Здесь слышно. Они все узнают.

— В этом и смысл.

Джаред задвигался в нем издевательски медленно, достаточно, чтобы раздразнить, но совершенно недостаточно, чтобы кончить.

— Пожалуйста.

— Громче.

— Пожалуйста, блядь!

— Отлично, — весело оскалился Джаред. — А теперь в подробностях!

— Нет!

— Как знаешь.

Дженсен задергался в новой попытке вырваться, такой же бесполезной, как и предыдущая. Джаред все также нависал сверху, наблюдая за его метаниями с видом поймавшего бабочку энтомолога.

— Урод! Сволочь! Мразь! — Дженсен зажмурился, чувствуя, как в глазах закипают и текут к вискам злые слезы. — Трахни меня уже!

— Громче.

— Трахай, сука! — Дженсен захлебнулся рыданиями и стоном, когда Джаред жестко поддал бедрами.

— Ори!

И Дженсен орал.

Он кричал что-то бессмысленное и бессвязное, кровать ходила ходуном, сбоку ругались и стучали в стену соседи, а Джаред, демонически ухмыляясь, драл его с неутомимостью отбойного молотка, пока тело не выкрутил невероятный, на грани боли оргазм. Дженсен даже не заорал — взвыл. Рассыпался. Почти умер.

Не было сил ни сдвинуть ноги, ни повернуть голову. Дженсен судорожно со всхлипами дышал. Джаред лениво зевнул и, скатившись с него, развалился рядом, игриво царапнув когтем по потному, дрожащему плечу.

— Неплохо, — ноздри щекотнул запах подкуренной сигареты. — Очень неплохо, — довольно протянул он. — Повторим?

— Нет, — прошептал Дженсен, со странным безразличием отмечая, что, кажется, сорвал голос.

— Нет, так нет, — покладисто согласился Джаред, — тогда отсосешь, чтобы я не скучал.

— Чт-то?

Вместо ответа Джаред перевернул его за плечо и, ухватив за затылок, направил голову к своему паху. Дженсен попытался упереться, но рука подломилась, и он почти грохнулся Джареду на колени, уткнувшись носом в густые завитки волос на лобке. Неумолимо стоящий член прижался к его щеке.

— Открой рот.

— Нет! Пошел нахрен! Ты! Ты... — Дженсен задохнулся, не находя слов.

Джаред философски затянулся, поглаживая его по голове и не давая отодвинуться.

— Ну-ну... Я обидел тебя, отымел, подпортил репутацию, — перечислил он с видимым удовольствием. — Только отсосать мне ты все равно хочешь, так что открывай рот.

Дженсен снова попробовал отстраниться, но не смог — рука, все еще лежавшая на затылке, удерживала крепче металлического фиксатора. Джаред молча курил. Время от времени, зажимая сигарету в зубах, он проводил по стоящему члену сомкнутыми в кольцо пальцами. Черные полированные когти и печатка с козлом завораживающе бликовали, плавно двигаясь в полутьме.

— О господи... — Джаред брезгливо фыркнул, рука на затылке сжалась, причиняя боль. Дженсен почувствовал, что сейчас разрыдается, и торопливо, нервно облизнулся. — Пожалуйста...

Не отвечая, Джаред ухватил его за губу. Жестоко смял пальцами сначала нижнюю, потом верхнюю. Закончив с этим, бесцеремонно толкнулся в рот. От неожиданности Дженсен разжал зубы и теперь чувствовал грубоватые, чуть соленые подушечки на языке. Губы горели так, как будто он уже отсосал десятка два членов.

Джаред убрал руку, чтобы стряхнуть столбик пепла прямо на постель, а потом, снова зажав сигарету зубами, деловито подтащил Дженсена ближе, прижимая твердый, налитый член к слишком чувствительным сейчас губам. Дженсен обреченно открыл рот, принимая крупную головку. Кожа, как это ни странно, была совершенно чистой. Нежной, почти шелковой и очень горячей. К запаху серы примешивался какой-то терпкий мускусный аромат, одновременно похожий и непохожий на запах человеческого пота. С изумлением ощущая вновь подступающее возбуждение, Дженсен задвигал головой, осторожно работая губами и языком. Рука Джареда тяжело и неподвижно лежала на его затылке.

— Ладно, хватит, — услышал он.

Тяжесть исчезла, и Дженсен смог приподнять голову. Ухмыльнувшись, Джаред не глядя отшвырнул окурок, а затем, схватив Дженсена за плечи, бесцеремонно перевернул на спину и потащил к краю кровати. Дженсен машинально цеплялся за одеяло, но понял, что он задумал, только когда голова неудобно свесилась вниз и Джаред жестко зафиксировал его подбородок на одной линии с шеей.

— Нет! Я не смогу! — испуганно выдохнул он.

— Сможешь и даже хочешь, — глумливо возразил Джаред, которому, должно быть, открывался прекраснейший вид на его стояк. — Будь умницей, и я тебя трахну. Может быть...

Перегнувшись через него, отчего его пах уперся Дженсену в лицо, Джаред грубовато приласкал его член, стиснул ягодицу, жестко потеребил раздолбанную, саднящую дырку и насмешливо протянул:

— Ты же хочешь, Дженсен. Хочешь попробовать. Ну, кто еще выебет такого приличного мальчика в горло, как шлюху? — хлопнув Дженсена по бедру, точно лошадь, Джаред вернул руку на его затылок. Вторая все также удерживала подбородок, и Джаред наверняка почувствовал, как после его слов Дженсен тяжело сглотнул. — Принимай, — властно велел он.

От этого тона поджались пальцы на ногах, а руки сами собой вцепились в сбитое под спиной одеяло. Член входил в горло медленно, но неумолимо, как судьба. Дженсен хрипел и мычал, с ужасом понимая, что его сейчас просто стошнит. Челюсть сводило. Дженсен кусался бы, но Джаред держал слишком крепко, наверняка оставляя на подбородке синяки. К носу Дженсена прижались его тяжелые яйца.

— Умеешь же, если надо, — услышал он сквозь бешеный шум крови в ушах.

Член подался назад, а потом снова вперед. Захлебываясь слюной, давя рвотные спазмы, Дженсен безуспешно старался вытолкнуть его языком. Джаред, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал двигаться. Задыхаясь, Дженсен вслепую колотил по его мерно раскачивающемуся торсу.

В конце концов Джаред прижал его особенно крепко, член в горле дернулся, выплескиваясь, и Дженсен почувствовал, что его отпустили.

Перед глазами плясали разноцветные круги, руки и ноги дрожали, а сердце бухало так, словно собиралось выскочить из груди и удрать, болели горло и челюсть. Дженсен судорожно, со всхлипами дышал, пытаясь вспомнить, кто он и где, когда Джаред невозмутимо поднял его на колени и толкнул в стену.

Ягодицу обжег сильный болезненный шлепок. Дженсен взвыл и дернулся, почувствовав, как качнулся стоящий колом член, и только тут с изумлением осознал, что трясет его не только от пережитого. Второй шлепок пришелся по другой ягодице. Дженсен беззвучно выругался, упираясь головой в постер одной из любимых Кейном металлических групп, и прикусил губу. Джаред положил руку ему на затылок, прижимая еще плотнее, и надавил на поясницу, заставив по-блядски отклячить задницу. Одобрительно огладив ее ладонью, он ударил снова. И снова.

Дженсен дергался от каждого шлепка, беспомощно колотя ни в чем не повинных музыкантов сжатой в кулак рукой. Глянцевая бумага постера липла к потному лбу, жопа горела так, будто Джаред натер ладонь красным перцем, ноги дрожали и подгибались, во рту была пустыня, губы спеклись. Наверное, если бы Дженсен уже не лишился души по собственной глупости, то продал бы ее сейчас за глоток воды или передышку.

Впрочем, передышка означала только одно. Джаред расставил его поудобней, вынудив еще больше прогнуться и шире раздвинуть ноги, и вошел так резко, что Дженсен готов был взбежать по обоям. Кровать снова заскрипела, раскачиваясь, яйца Джареда ритмично шлепали о его зад.

— Да когда ж ты там натрахаешься, пидор?! — тоскливо прорычал сонный голос из-за стены.

Сверху раздались бодрые вопли и улюлюканье.

Посмеиваясь, Джаред поддал жару, выбивая короткие стоны из больного, раздолбанного горла, пока Дженсен, кончив, буквально не съехал по стенке, оставив на Кейновских постерах узнаваемый белый потек. В голове было пусто и звонко.

***

Утром, когда фонари за окном погасли, неоновые всполохи вывески побледнели и выцвели, а Джаред поднялся наконец с развороченной сбитой постели, Дженсен чувствовал себя так, словно его отымел кавалерийский полк, предварительно проскакав по телу всеми наличными лошадьми. Со стоном он закрыл руками лицо, чтобы не видеть, как отвратительно свежий Джаред с удовольствием потягивается, вновь облачаясь в рубашку и брюки.

Хотелось сдохнуть. Но еще больше хотелось пить. С трудом перевернувшись, Дженсен сполз на пол, постанывая и морщась от боли. Подняться на ноги он сейчас был не в силах, так что до холодильника пришлось добираться на четвереньках. Лучащийся довольством Джаред с интересом наблюдал за этим, разглаживая манжеты.

С третьей попытки открыв холодильник, Дженсен достал оттуда початую коробку томатного сока и обессиленно прислонился к дверце, глотая восхитительно соленую жидкость и вяло думая, что никогда больше не будет трахаться. Ни разу, ни с кем, будь он там хоть ангел, хоть бес.

— Что с моей душой? — прохрипел он, прижимая полупустую коробку к груди.

— А что с ней? — картинно удивился Джаред, одним движением застегнув пиджак, всего лишь проведя над пуговицами рукой.

Дженсен с ненавистью уставился на него.

— Что значит «безвозмездное пользование»? После смерти ты будешь вечно жарить меня на сковородке? Или что?

— Вечно? Ты себе льстишь, — Джаред пренебрежительно фыркнул и, поманив покорно подъехавшее кресло, с комфортом уселся, пристроив руки на подлокотники. — Отжарить тебя разок-другой, конечно, приятно, но вечность, да еще после смерти... Пф-ф...

— Отвечай на вопрос.

— На какой именно?

— Что с моей душой?

— А что с ней не так?

Джаред издевательски ухмыльнулся, Дженсен стиснул зубы и выдохнул, смяв пальцами коробку с соком.

— Как аннулировать контракт? — зло процедил он.

— Никак.

— Почему?

— Какая разница? — Джаред закатил глаза, всем видом изображая глубочайшую тоску и скуку. — Он тебе, что, мешает? Обещаю, сковородок не будет, живи и помирай спокойно.

— Почему нельзя аннулировать контракт?

— Ты достал, — рявкнул Джаред, грозно подаваясь вперед, его маленькие клыки увеличились до размера почти вампирских.

— А ты обязан ответить!

— С чего это вдруг?!

— Хотя бы потому, что до сих пор не удрал! Отвечай, почему?! Говори!

Чутьем юриста Дженсен унюхал какую-то слабину и теперь методично бил в одно и тоже место с упорством человека, которому нечего терять. Джаред взрыкнул, его лицо поплыло, исказившись какой-то сложной гримасой. Он злобно лязгнул зубами и наконец рявкнул так, что с потолка посыпалась штукатурка:

— Потому что контракт недействителен!

— Недействителен? — Дженсена колотило от адреналина. — Недействителен?! Ты сволочь! — он хотел вскочить, но застонал и неуклюже грохнулся на четвереньки.

— Настоящий контракт подписывают полным именем, кровью, призвав демона добровольно и осознанно, — издевательски протянул Джаред. Если бы не дико раздувающиеся ноздри, Дженсен бы решил, что тот почти успокоился. — Думаешь, мне так нужна твоя мелочная сутяжная душонка? Или, может, твоя тощая недоебанная задница? — Джаред пренебрежительно оттолкнул кресло. — Если я захочу, таких, как ты, у меня будет миллион!

Дженсен злобно смотрел на него исподлобья, мысли метались в голове, как бешеные.

— Если контракт недействителен, то что это было? По какому праву?!

— Всего лишь милый небольшой розыгрыш, разрешенный пунктом четыре параграфа шесть седьмой главы третьего раздела второго тома при наличии условного согласия смертного, — брезгливо процедил Джаред. — Невинная шутка, воспоминание о которой ты изгадил сейчас тупым и мелочным занудством.

— Ненавижу!

Джаред презрительно фыркнул, медленно растворяясь в сером рассветном воздухе.

— Я достану тебя! Слышишь, тварь?!

— Блядь, Эклз! Ты всех за ночь уже достал! Дай поспать, пидор! — тут же раздалось из-за стенки.

— Пошел нахуй! — рявкнул Дженсен и без сил растянулся на полу.

Коробка с соком опрокинулась, заливая красным вытертый грязноватый линолеум, в воздухе разлился острый аромат томатной пасты. Дженсен перевернулся на спину и обессиленно закрыл ладонями лицо.

— Я достану тебя, — хрипло прошептал он снова. — Достану, сволочь, и ты пожалеешь.


End file.
